Deoxys
Deoxys is a character from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon Pokemon'' '']'' ''franchise, making its debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Deoxys is an extremely rare Mythical Pokemon that has appeared multiple times throughout the Pokemon world. The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon’s chest appears to be its brain. It's number in the National Pokedex is 386, and it is officially classified as the "DNA Pokemon". Pre-Convergence Before its involvement in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Deoxys was searching the Pokemon World for the lost crystal of another Deoxys that had landed on the planet years prior. However, Deoxys had trespassed in the territory of the Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza, resulting in a great battle between the two. Deoxys had finally fainted, and was then brought into the Type-Moon Alpha world. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Deoxys was somewhat prominent in the early stages of the game, reluctantly helping the other survivors against Fiamma of the Right (and eventually Kirei Kotomine). Deoxys had initially only wanted to escape the game in order to complete its original mission, but it eventually became committed to the game after becoming allies with Erika Furudo and Ryan Duchannes. Many characters involved in the event chose to refer to Deoxys as the "Tentacle Monster" due to its disturbing alien appearance, much to its disliking. The Torch After surviving the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, ''Deoxys returned to the Pokemon world and continued its original mission of finding the dormant core of its kin. However, after completing its objectives, it felt lost and aimless without any other greater objective beyond survival. It wandered its home universe for quite some time before seeking out the Coalition to become a recruit. Although Deoxys wasn't seen doing much within The Torch, it would slowly grow and study over time while the rest of the recruits were doing missions, eventually graduating and becoming a full member of the Coalition. At some point after graduating, it was promoted to the Strike Team because of its versatility and powerful capabilities, both mentally and physically. '''Civil War' Having become a prominent member of the Coalition, Deoxys made an appearance in the Coalition Civil War at the Multiversal Summit, recognizing Ilona as someone he'd allied with during the Fiamma Incident many years prior. However, he quickly went comatose after Ilona's initial explosion that rocked the entire Coalition HQ, becoming inactive for most of the event as a result, though he managed to make a full recovery after the whole ordeal. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon It is unknown what happened to Deoxys after the event ended, as it seems to have faded out from the story toward its conclusion. It most likely parted ways with Ryan Duchannes for the time being and returned to its home universe to complete its original mission. Civil War Deoxys never received a full epilogue, but it can be assumed that it continued to work with the Coalition despite the Civil War. Character Relationships * Erika Furudo - An antagonist of the visual novel series Umineko No Naku Koro Ni'' ''who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Deoxys initially viewed her as another incompetent and naive human, but eventually she proved her intelligence to it via her exceptional investigative skills-- and Erika saw the potential of having Deoxys as an ally. The two formed a mutual alliance and friendship later on. * Ryan Duchannes - A young character from the Caster Chronicles '''who made her debut in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. '''''Similar to every other character, Deoxys saw her as an annoying juvenile human, but Ryan's bright and friendly personality interested Deoxys-- and the fact that she showed no fear or animosity towards the alien unlike many other characters. They became good friends later on in the story. Trivia * Deoxys' name is an abbreviation of ''deoxyribonucleic acid - ''or ''DNA - ''the medium of genetic code in many cellular organisms * Deoxys is shown to be capable of speech in the game. However, in its home universe, it is unable to do so. Its method of speech is telepathy (similar to that of Mewtwo, another Legendary Pokemon). * Deoxys is a Psychic-type pokemon - it is weak to Bug, Dark and Ghost attacks. These weaknesses carry over to the Murder Games, which is why it showed discomfort when it was around undead characters like Stubbs the Zombie or Sans the Skeleton. * Deoxys mentions its "position" as a Legendary Pokemon multiple times; this implies it is aware of other Legendary Pokemon. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Torch Category:Coalition Category:Civil War Category:Fighting of the Spirit